bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamma
Gamma is a hero from no game in particular who specializes in being placed anywhere, boosting ability cooldown time as well as upgrades, and having great movement capabilities. Overview “Nothing beats dousing bloons in radiation.” Once an ordinary dart monkey, Gamma is the first successful artificial super monkey as well as the pinnacle of military and magic convergence. Cost: 2500MM In-Game Cost: $1200 Usefulness + Range becomes a formality at level 3. + Inherently detects camo bloons. + Inherently pops frozen and lead bloons. + High popping power. + Great ability support. - Micro-oriented. - Expensive relative to other heroes. - Purple bloons until level 17. Upgrades # Can be placed anywhere. Fires a 3 popping power lasers in a 40 unit radius every 12 frames. Can detect camo, pop frozen, and ignore obstacles. However, he cannot pop purple or lead bloons. # Gamma has 4 popping power. # Unlocks teleport ability. # Lasers pop 2 layers of bloon. # Electroweak Force - Lasers deal can pop lead bloons as well as +2 damage to lead bloons and DDTs for a total of 4 damage. # After any ability is activated, Gamma will attack once every 9 frames for 10 seconds. This effect does not stack and has a hidden 20 second cooldown. # Research Grants - Upgrades for military towers are 3% cheaper. # Lasers pop 3 layers of bloon and deal +3 damage to lead bloons as well as DDTs. # All abilities have 4% faster cooldowns. # Unlocks Rift ability. # Lasers have 6 popping power. # Upgrades for magic towers are 3% cheaper. # Lasers pop 4 layers of bloon and deal +4 damage to lead bloons as well as DDTs. # The initial explosion that Rift creates deals 100 damage instead of 50. # All abilities have 8% faster cooldowns. # Gamma’s standard attack speed is once every 10 frames. After an ability is activated, his attack speed with increase to once every 7 frames. # Lasers have 8 popping power and can pop purple bloons. # Upgrades for military towers are 6% cheaper. # All abilities have 12% faster cooldowns. # Rift has two uses. Abilities # Teleport - Select any spot on the map. Gamma will immediately be transported to that spot. Cooldown is 15 seconds. # Rift - Select any spot on the map. A 40 unit shockwave will be released in that spot dealing a fixed 50 damage to all bloon types within it irrespective of whether or not they are lead or DDT bloons. For 10 seconds, a second Gamma will appear in the epicenter of the shockwave. The second Gamma does not have his own abilities nor can be provide the global bonuses that the original has but his attack is identical to the original’s attack. Cooldown is 60 seconds. Appearance 1-2# Gamma looks much like a supermonkey, but his suit is green with a red radiation symbol bearing a yellow outline on it, it does not cover his head, it does not cover his feet, and the crotch area is the same color as the rest of the suit. However, the cape is still red. Furthermore, Gamma has a light green version of the laser blast goggles that wrap around his head with a dark grey strap. Additionally, he has dark grey open metal vest. When Gamma attacks, he fires two light green lasers from his goggles that count as one projectile for gameplay purposes. 3-4# The cape and radiation symbol are now yellow. The vest now has three vertically patterned glowing yellow lights on both sides on the front. 5-9# The visor is now yellow instead of red. When he attacks, he fires dark red orbs surrounding by translucent yellow balls of energy. 10#-19# Gamma’s suit now includes yellow gloves and boots. Furthermore, Gamma now has a dark grey communicator attached on the right side of his headset and a dark grey armband on his right arm that includes a light blue touch screen. When the ability is active, a white shockwave will be released throughout the new Gamma’s attack radius. 20# The headband is now a full metal plated helmet with a yellow visor. Additionally, the gloves, boots, and cape are now black, the suit itself is white, the radiation symbol is red once more, and the glowing lights on the vest are red. Dialogue When placed * “Don’t worry boss, I’ve got this.” * “Time to search and destroy.” When selecting him * “Yes?” * “Is there something you need?” * “What do you need?” * “Is there something you need to tell me?” * “Got it.” * “Duly noted.” * “This is really starting to get annoying you know.” (When annoyed.) * “I don’t know why I put up with this.” (When very annoyed.) When levelling up * “Splendid.” * “I feel even stronger.” * “This is great!” * “Actually, I’m not that excited about this one.” * “This is the best!” * “Line them up and strike them down.” * “Another day, another power.” * “None shall escape.” * “The bloons will never evade us.” (Level 20.) When a MOAB Class bloon appear * “MOAB Approaching.” (A MOAB appears.) * “BFB Approaching.” (A BFB appears.) * “ZOMG Approaching.” (A ZOMG appears.) * “DDT Approaching.” (A DDT appears.) * “A BAD… this is bad.” (A BAD appears.) When popping a MOAB Class bloon * “That was so satisfying.” * “I knew we could do it.” When activating an ability * “Initializing.” (Teleport ability.) * “Evade this!” (Teleport ability (rare).) * “Now you have more of us to deal with!” (Rift ability.) When a bloon is leaking * “Uh- I guess they did escape me.” * “Could we never talk about this one?” Trivia * One of the reasons for Gamma’s creation is that military towers don’t have a hero that mainly supports them like magic and primary towers do. * Coincidentally, Gamma is described the pinnacle of military and magic convergence. Fitting, he has special placement rules like military towers do and he attacks with a magic damage type until level 17. * Gamma’s name refers to gamma radiation. Fittingly, it is caused by electromagnetic interactions which is partially referenced at level 5. Category:Heroes Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers